


Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Dark side [16]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Tu es si frêle et diaphane dans ta robe blanche, si irréelle au milieu de ces hommes qui se pavanent dans leurs uniformes.
Series: Dark side [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398056





	Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer

_Disclaimers : les protagonistes à Leiji Matsumoto. La citation à son propriétaire._  
  
_Chronologie : avant « Waga Seishun no Arcadia ». Il n’y a pas que le film 3D dans la vie._  
  
_Note de l’auteur : débloqué grâce à un défi (encore) consistant à inclure dans le texte les quatorze critères suivants : un prénom original ou un surnom, un parfum ou une odeur, une fleur ou une plante, un animal, une musique, une arme, une saveur, une sensation, un sentiment exaltant, un élément naturel lié au choix à l’eau, le feu, la terre ou l’air, un lieu romantique, une partie de l’anatomie, un métier ou une activité, une citation. Entre autres contraintes._  
  
_Pour Vis9Vies, malgré tout._

—

  
Tu ne comprends pas.  
Même si tu affirmes le contraire, tes yeux ne peuvent mentir : tu ne comprends pas, et je lis dans tes prunelles outremer une amertume sans fond.  
Tu me parles de liberté et de grandeur, de nobles idéaux. Tu évoques des causes à défendre, des modèles à suivre, des héros. Tu me parles et c’est toi seule que tu cherches à convaincre.  
Tu te persuades qu’il s’agissait de la meilleure option possible, la seule, la plus raisonnable. Tu te dis qu’ainsi, tu vivras – toi, tous ceux qui restent, et tu espères, tu crois ardemment que ceux qui partent sauront compenser la puissance technologique qui leur manque par un courage sans faille.

— Maya…  
— Pourquoi, Harlock ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Tu cherches encore à me retenir. Tu voudrais figer l’instant et tu ne peux empêcher ta voix de se casser en un long sanglot. C’est inutile : Chronos ne nous attendra pas. Le temps égrène ses secondes, inéluctable, tic-tac éternel, musique cruelle.

— La flotte décolle dans quatre heures. Nous allons arrêter l’avancée illumidas aux abords de Pluton. La Terre sera épargnée.

Des conneries. Nous le savons tous les deux.

Tu hésites, tu baisses les yeux, tu n’oses avancer. Tu es si frêle et diaphane dans ta robe blanche, ta chevelure interminable flottant au vent, aura de lumière, fleur éphémère. Tu es si irréelle au milieu de ces hommes qui se pavanent dans leurs uniformes, fiers comme des paons, aux pieds de leurs cuirassés rutilants.  
À présent que sonne l’heure du départ, sont-ils conscients de ce à quoi ils vont bientôt devoir faire face ? Les bulletins d’informations sont soigneusement épurés, le sentiment de puissance entretenu, la propagande bien rodée.  
La guerre sera courte. L’humanité est invincible.

Tu pleures. Pas moi. Tu penses que je suis insensible. Tu doutes. Les étoiles éclipseront-elles ton sourire ?

— Penseras-tu à moi, là-haut ?  
— Bien sûr.

Je suis déjà parti. Je suis déjà au plus fort de la bataille et je sens l’excitation du combat, l’adrénaline qui court dans mes veines, le frisson du danger. Je suis déjà dans l’espace, sans limites, à la barre de mon propre vaisseau, imaginant des manœuvres audacieuses, me riant des canons adverses. Ils sont loin et pourtant si proches, à des années-lumières encore, leurs gueules métalliques prêtes à cracher la mort.  
Je commande le fleuron de la flotte et j’ai hâte de lui offrir son baptême du feu.

Je ferme les yeux et je peux presque entendre le fracas des explosions, le craquement sinistre des flammes, les cris des blessés. Je ferme les yeux, je me remémore le goût du sang, l’odeur de la mort, et je me rappelle que j’ai déjà survécu, ailleurs, il y a longtemps.  
La guerre s’annonce et je suis invincible.

Tes doigts frôlent mon visage, accrochent l’ancienne cicatrice sur ma joue, ravivent les souvenirs.  
Ils sont loin et pourtant si proches, à jamais inaccessibles, nos jours heureux. Je pense à cet ancien château niché dans les collines, en bordure d’un lac limpide. Il attend, immuable. Ses murs blancs resplendissent, ses tours délicates s’élancent vers l’azur, ses portes s’ouvrent, accueillantes, et la réalité s’estompe. Les ravages des guerres disparaissent, les morts se font oublier, la nature reprend ses droits. Nous vivons autour d’une illusion. Un monde parfait et pur. Des promesses.  
Où s’est cachée notre Arcadia ?

Tu songes à l’avenir, à la résistance, aux moyens de faire éclore des graines de liberté. Tu pressens que les ténèbres sont proches, qu’elles nous engloutiront bientôt et qu’il faudra une lumière pour tous nous guider.  
Je me vois frôlant les astéroïdes, plongeant dans les nuages stellaires, jouant avec les comètes.

Tu rêves de paix et d’éternité, tu rêves de justice, tu rêves de sagesse.  
Je rêve de voler.

Ma rose si belle, si fragile, la Terre est condamnée, pourquoi rester ? Pourquoi espérer renaître ici ? Il y a tellement de futurs possibles, tellement de planètes vierges pour reconstruire, essayer, papillonner encore.

Les nuages s’amoncellent. Un vent mauvais approche.

Je suis venu te dire que je m’en vais.


End file.
